goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck and mandi does the simpsons family smile time variety hour/Angelica gets grounded
Cast Young guy as Chuck, taylor, Alberto, Marty, doan, Henry, mitch and james Princess as mandi, prudence, Rita, Utah, zoe, peggy, Elle, Ka-Chung and azura Kayla as penny, Maggie, willow, tohru and dark magician girl Kate as Charlotte pickles, scooter and nevada Dave as drew pickles, franco Emma as akari, sienna, yui, Angelica pickles and Jazzi Ivy as radlynn, cherissa, ninjoy, June, iris, Shimajiro and Foo Salli as Shannon, koilee, shreeky, janana, wendy, perri, Olivia, hope, ember and giffany Steven as himself, johnny, wylan b, Allan, gremmie and robby Alan as himself Brian as warren cook Kidaroo as no heart and announcer Eric as Boris the teeth guy David as ratso catso Julie as herself Kendra as Noodle Shy Girl as Mimirin and B.B. Jammies Jennifer as Custard Transcript Chuck: hi, I'm Chuck Mandi: and I'm mandi, and we are going to do the simpsons family smile time variety hour, just like the simpsons episode simpsons spin off showcase (Cut to chuck and mandi at the bus stop, then the bus drives away) (the bus drives past the courthouse) Boris the teeth guy: GET BACK HERE ROSIE, OR ELSE, FACE MY TEETH! FACE IT! (The bus drives past the restraunt) (The bus drives past the cinema) Alan cook: warren, how dare you watch suppose to watch the once upon a forest, but you did not, so that means when we get home, I will switch it to foster's home for imaginary friends on cartoon network Warren: wah! (10x) (The bus drives past the blu-ray and DVD store) Julie: ratso catso, how dare you watch shrek, your suppose to watch the lion king, but you did not, when we get home, I will switch it from danger mouse on CBBC to star vs the forces of evil on Disney XD Ratso catso: no! (10x) (The bus stops the the radio city as Chuck and mandi getting off) no heart: shreeky, how dare you see shrek the musical, you are suppose to see the lion king on boardway with shimajiro and his friends and classmates, but you did not know about the spongebob squarepants movie on DVD for you, when we get home, when I turn on the tv, I will switch it to Shimajiro: a world of wow on the Tokyo preschool channel Shreeky: no! (13x) Scooter: okay penny and mitch, behave yourself Penny: okay scooter Mitch: scooter, the wingeria chefs are here Scooter: wow, Chuck, mandi, you both are doing the simpsons family smile time variety hour? Chuck and mandi: yes (Cut to angelica and her parents the ticket counter) Ticket manager: welcome to radio city, what show would you like to see? Drew pickles: we would like 3 tickets to the wingeria version of the simpsons family smile time variety hour Ticket manager: here you go, enjoy Angelica Pickles: aww, I want to see dora the explorer live Charlotte pickles: no Angelica, you are not allowed to see that show because it is made by Nickelodeon, we are going to see the wingeria version of the simpsons family smile time variety hour (Cut to the audience, angelica, drew and Charlotte in the seats) Angelica pickles: I don't want to see the simpsons family smile time variety hour, I want to see dora the explorer live Drew pickles: Angelica, shut up Angelica Pickles: I hate that variety hour Charlotte pickles: Angelica, if you don't shut up, you will be grounded and you will be forced to watch recess (At the stage) Announcer: live from radio city music room in starlight city, it's the papa's wingeria smile time variety hour, featuring the blue circtic dancers, and the starlight city players, and now, the guest stars and two workers that doesn't know the meaning of the word cancelled, Chuck and mandi! With the guest stars, the mummenschanz, Kris Kristofferson and Rita coolidge, Bernadette Peters, cloris leachman, valerie Harper, Diana Ross, Mark hamill Paul Simon, debbie Harry and the frog scouts! (The audience cheers) Chuck and mandi: welcome to papa's wingeria The game in starlight city This is where we work at Papa's wingeria Chuck: come and work with chuck of course Mandi: and mandi solary Chuck and mandi: we work at starlight city We start so we shall begin In papa's wingeria Chuck: mandi's so real Mandi: and Chuck is so cool Chuck and mandi: and the wings will fry it right Papa's wingeria Chuck: meet Kris Kristofferson and Rita coolidge Who looks the chickens And the mummenschanz do their pose But they don't fall Mandi: debbie Harry and the frog scouts walk While Diana Ross sings Paul Simon calls some food Bernadette Peters wears black Chuck and mandi: valerie Harper goes Broadway dancing Cloris leachman shouts so loud Mark hamill serves us wings Why not have fun? Chuck, mandi and the guest stars: we're at papa's wingeria We sauce it, and give dips to them Chuck and mandi: we work And we serve Chuck, mandi and the guest stars: in papa's wingeria Chuck and mandi: in starlight, city, we work at, papa's wingeria! (Laughs) Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Trivia